sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Widows' Peak
c |music =Carl Davis |cinematography =Ashley Rowe |editing =Peter Tanner |distributor =Irish Screen Rank Film Distributors Fine Line Features |released = 13 May 1994 |runtime = 101 minutes |country = Ireland United Kingdom |language = English Irish |budget = |gross = $6,243,722 }} Widows' Peak is a 1994 British-Irish film directed by John Irvin and starring Mia Farrow, Joan Plowright, Natasha Richardson, Adrian Dunbar and Jim Broadbent.The Irish Filmography 1896-1996; Dublin: Red Mountain Press, 1996. p.207 The film is based on an original screenplay by Hugh Leonard and Tim Hayes. Story In the 1920s, just after the First World War, in an Irish village named Kilshannon, Edwina Broome has moved into the neighbourhood known as "Widows' Peak", named for the prevalent marital status of the residents, who are a rather exclusive group. The residents are curious about their new neighbour, Edwina, but information is not available about her, even for the leader of the place, Mrs. Doyle Counihan, whose son is busy attempting to attract Edwina. Miss O'Hare and Edwina immediately dislike each other, however, and soon some accidental encounters begin to look like Edwina is trying to ruin her new rival. The problems escalate and the town is in an uproar, but they get no closer to solving the mystery of the newcomer.Ed Sutton, Widows' Peak Summary https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111712/plotsummary?ref_=tt_ov_pl Production notes The film was mainly shot on location in the counties of Wicklow, Dublin and Kilkenny. The concept for the film came from its co-producer Prudence Farrow. While it had been intended for her mother Maureen O'Sullivan to play the role of Miss O'Hare, the part went to O'Sullivan's daughter and Prudence's sister Mia Farrow. O'Sullivan declined the part due to her advanced age and dwindling stamina. Set in the 1920s, the film's period wardrobe needs were handled by Angels and Bermans as well as Costumi d'Arte and European Costume Company. Consolata Boyle was the costume designer. The film grossed $6.2 million in U.S. theatrical release. Reception The film was well received by critics and the public. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times said, the film "uses understated humor and fluent, witty speech; it's a delight to listen to, as it gradually reveals how eccentric these apparently respectable people really are.""Widows' Peak" 25 May 1994 http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/widows-peak-1994 Awards In 1995, the actress Natasha Richardson received the Crystal Globe award at the Karlovy Vary International Film Festival, Czech Republic, for her role in this film. The director, John Irvin, was also nominated for this award. It received the best picture award at the 1995 Austin Film Festival. References in popular сulture * The character Doug from the TV series of the same name referenced the film in a daydream where he was a bodybuilder. * The character Blossom Russo from the show Blossom goes to see Widow's Peak with her stepmother Carol in the episode "Writing the Wrongs". Notes External links * * * * Category:1994 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:British comedy films Category:British films Category:British mystery films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by John Irvin Category:Films set in Ireland Category:Films set in the 1920s Category:Irish films